Konoha High
by kimiko arisuwa
Summary: esta es mi segunda historia soy pesima con los sumarys asi que por favor leanla
1. Chapter 1

Dia 1

**Yo: Yaaaay en este fic pienso hablar antes y después de que empiece **

**Akira:Genial!!y yo te ayudare **

**Yo: What the—tú no puedes estar aquí no existes**

**Akira: pero en tu mente si**

**Yo: pero solo en mi mente**

**Akira: tu eres la que escribe esto pregúntate a ti misma**

**Yo: ok O.o**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

En la escuela Konoha era un relajo los grupos siempre estaban reunidos, el de Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba, el de Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari y el de Megumi y sus "fans".

Al terminar la clase con Hinata y las demás

-ah, es mi teléfono- dice Hinata sacando el teléfono

-Bueno?-dice Hinata

_- Hinata-chan tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes a resolverlo-dice Hanako_

_-_que es Hanako-chan- dice Hinata con una gotita

_-me dijeron que iban a hacer un teatro allá pero no sé si voy para allá o me quedo aquí que piensas-Dice Hanako_

-bueno creo que deberías aceptar la oferta-dice Hinata

_-gracias, adiós-dice Hanako colgando_

-quien era Hina?- dice Sakura

-Una amiga- dice Hinata

-de acuerdo- dice Ino

-bien vámonos al cine- dice Hinata

Al día siguiente

-Hola a todos hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos, bien démosles la bienvenida- dice Kakashi

Entran una chica de pelo hasta el hombro igual que Megumi, solo que Megumi lo tiene hasta la cintura y un chico con el pelo alborotado y ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Hanako Arisuwa… mucho gusto- dice Hanako con una voz muy baja y tímidamente

-mi nombre Makore Haruno- dice Makore con mucha alegría

-de acuerdo, señorita Arisuwa tome asiento detrás de la señorita Hyuga y Señor Haruno atrás de Uzumaki, levanten la mano para que los nuevos alumnos sepan quienes son- dice Kakashi mientras Naruto y Hinata levantan la mano

En el receso

-Hinata-chan…-dice Hanako

-oh, Hanako-chan hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, que alegría verte!!- dice Hinata abrazando a Hanako y ella le devuelve el abrazo

-bueno te voy a presentar a mis amigas-dice Hinata tonándola de la mano

-Sakura-chan!!- grita Hinata alzando su mano

-Hina-chan que paso que haces con la chica nueva- dice Sakura

-Sakura-chan no le digas asa ella es Hanako-chan es mi amiga de la infancia- dice Hinata

-está bien, hola Hanako espero que seamos grandes amigas- dice Sakura tonándole la mano

-donde están las demás- pregunta Hinata

- esperándonos- dice Sakura

-de acuerdo- dice Hinata

-Oye Hanako-chan te cambio mucho la voz- dice Hinata mientras caminaba

-es que recientemente me quitaron las admítalas- dice Hanako

-no sabía lo siento por preguntar- dice Hinata

-no importa ya me siento mejor- dice Hanako

-de acuerdo- dice Hinata

-ah Makore-kun- dice Hanako

-heh Hanako pensé que te habías perdido- dice Makore

-no no me perdi- dice Hanako

-Makore cuanto tiempo sin vernos primo- dice Sakura

-aja- dice Makore y se voltea a Hinata

-heh Hinata-chan 3 años de la última vez que nos vimos- dice Makore

-si Makore-kun- dice Hinata dándole una sonrisa

-Bueno adiós luego nos vemos- dice Makore yéndose

En la clase de artes

-bien necesitamos hacer una presentación par fin de año ya que quiero que la de este año sea perfecta empezará desde ahora- dice el profesor

-como la del año pasado- le murmura Sakura a Hinata

FLASH BACK

-ahhhhhhh!!- todos salen corriendo mientras el teatro se incendiaba

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-esta vez no habrá incendios- dice el maestro

-de acuerdo- dice todos con la cabeza abajo

-bien ahora que proponen- dice el maestro

-Una canción- dice casi todos exepto por Hanako

-esta bien- haremos audiciones

-A ver Hanako Arisuwa pase por favor- dice el profesor

Hanako pasa muy timidamente

Muy bien toquenos una canción en el piano-dice el profe apuntando al piano

Empieza con una tonada muy tranquila (you are my love tsubasa chronicles)

Ameni mureta hohowa namida no nioi gas hita yasashi manazashi no tabibito…

-Ya cante y pido el favor de que no me pida mas- dice Hanako mientras sale corriendo

-Hanako-chan!!- dicen Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo y van a seguirla

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Yo: Y que tal eeee, si es pésimo**

**Akira: bueno dejen reviews que nos gusten**

**Yo: sigues aquí**

**Akira:si**

**Yo: bueno, dejen reviews por favor n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2

**Yo: Yaaaayyyyyy el capitulo 2**

**Akira: Bien espero que no me grites como la última vez**

**Yo: está bien no lo har****é**

**Akira: Bien este es el capitulo 2 disfrútenlo**

**Yo: No digas mis líneas!!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

-Hanako-chan espera!!- dice Hinata corriendo detrás de Hanako

-déjenme de seguir solo necesito un momento- dijo Hanako

-Hanako-chan deja de correr- dice Sakura

-noooo!!- dice Hanako

-vamos Hanako-chan confía en nosotros- dice Hinata, Hanako se para y se voltea a ellas

-está bien- dice Hanako

-bien Hanako-chan, que te pasa- dice Sakura

- solo fue Pánico escénico- dice Hanako con la cabeza abajo

-entonces porque saliste corriendo?- pregunta Hinata

-porque me dio vergüenza, yo ya me he presentado ante varias personas y nunca me había parado así, me dio vergüenza- dice Hanako con la cabeza abajo

-tranquila Hanako-chan todos nos equivocamos- dice Sakura abrazando a Hanako

-Sakura-chan tiene razón además solo debes de acostumbrarte al grupo y ya no te dará vergüenza- dice Hinata abrazándola también

-gracias chicas ya me siento mejor- dice Hanako

-vamos al salón- dice Hinata

-si claro porque no-dice Hanako

Al llegar al salón acababa de terminar de cantar Megumi

-Bien hecho Megumi-san eres la mejor-gritaron sus "fans"

-ah Arisuwa, Hyuga y Haruno volvieron bien, bien ahora ya elegimos a quien va a cantar la señorita Megumi nos hará el favor- dice el profesor

-Esperen déjeme hacer algo más le juro que esta vez no saldré corriendo-dice Hanako

-de acuerdo pero solo una vez- dice El profesor

-gracias!- dice Hanako tomando su mochila y subiendo al escenario

Saca unos diábolos de su mochila

"concéntrate Hanako no puedes fallar" piensa Hinata

Hanako empieza a jugar con ellos, dándoles vueltas y lanzándolos, de repente los lanza lo más alto da una marometa en el aire los agarra y cayó en una sola pierna, todos quedaron con la boca abierta

-y que tal profesor me dejara actuar- dice Hanako

-no se tal vez mañana lo decidiremos- dice el profesor, -pero esta vez sí quiero una canción y no un acto de circo

-de acuerdo- dice Hanako

Después de clases

-Hanako-chan como hiciste eso?- pregunta Sakura

-Qué?- dice Hanako

-lo que hiciste en artes- dice Sakura

-aaaa, llevo 2 años trabajando en el teatro Yume en América, pero van a construir uno aquí asi que me trasladaron- dice Hanako

-aaa ok- dice Sakura

-así que como se conocieron ustedes Hina-chan?- pregunta Ino

-nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos así que nos presentaron- dice Hinata

-aaaahhh- dice Tenten

-Bueno aquí nos separamos me estoy quedando en un hotel mientras terminan el teatro- dice Hanako yéndose de ahí

-Odios Hanako-chan!!-dicen todas

-Adiós!!-dice Hanako corriendo

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Akira: vez no puedes dejar de gritarme!!**

**Yo: No te gritaría si no te robaras mis líneas!!**

**Akira: Pues no dices nada y yo lo digo**

**Yo: Pues no me dejas decirlo**

**Akira: Bueno pues perdón**

**Yo: te perdono**

**Akira: hay que decirlo las dos juntas**

**Yo: ok, 1, 2, 3**

**Akira y yo: Este es el fin de el capitulo 2 dejen reviews por favor **


	3. Chapter 3

Dia 3

**Yo: Hola!! Es el capitulo 3**

**Akira: Si!! Y ya no habrá peleas entre las dos**

**Hanako: Que bueno ya me estaba preocupando**

**Akira: Que haces aquí!!**

**Hanako: lo mismo que tu**

**Akira: no puedes estar aquí**

**Yo: Terminen su discusión después**

**Akira y Hanako: De acuerdo**

**Yo: Bien disfruten el capitulo 3**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

-Llego tarde!!-dice Hanako saliendo del hotel

10 minutos después

-Justo a tiempo-dice Hanako un poco despeinada

-Hanako-chan hola, no crees que estas despeinada- dice Hinata detrás de ella

-Perdón-dice Hanako peinándose con una voz baja

-entremos al salón-dice Sakura tomando a ambas de la mano

En el receso

-hey Hanako que vas a hacer en artes, como le harás para cantar-pregunta Ino

-s-se me había olvidado-dice Hanako mirando hacia el piso

-tienes que cantar muy bien para vencer a la mejor cantante de la escuela-dice Tenten

-Mi hermana es la mejor cantante de la escuela!!-grita Hanako

-si…espera, Megumi es tu hermana-dice Sakura

-am..si, no te habías dado cuenta, tenemos el mismo apellido-dice Hanako volteando a ver a Sakura

-no, pero si se parecen mucho-dice Sakura

-es que somos gemelas-dice Hanako en voz baja

-Si!!, no sabía, tienen la voz muy diferente-dice Ino

-antes la tenían igual-dice Hinata

-sí y que paso?-pregunta Tenten

-me hicieron una operación-dice Hanako

-te sacaron las admítalas?-pregunta Ino

-amm, si-dice Hanako

-a un primo le hicieron eso mismo también le cambio la voz-dice Ino

-oh…-dice Hanako bajando de nuevo la cabeza

-no te preocupes te irá bien-dice Ino

-Hanako-chan, porque quieres concursar con Megumi-chan-dice Hinata

-es solo algo a lo que le llamo competitividad-dice Hanako con una sonrisa

-Ah!! Ya es hora de artes-dice Sakura

-vamos!!-dicen todas al mismo tiempo

En artes

-muy bien clase lo que todos esperaban, vamos a ver quién será la que cantara en fin de año-dice el profesor

"no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo!!, que idiota soy al pensar que le puedo ganar" piensa Hanako

-bien Megumi pasa a enseñarnos lo que tienes- dice el profesor

Pone una grabadora y empieza a cantar (Meikyu Butterfly de Nana Mizuki)

Open your shiny eyes  
in silente night  
Fushigi na yoru  
Maiorita

Ashi oto wo tatezu  
Shinobiyoru  
Nayamashige na  
kuro neko no POSE

Tsuki akari wo se ni  
Ukabu shiruetto  
"Kocchi he oinde"  
to hohoende

Temaneki

Yokubou no kage  
Ugomeku machi  
Tenshi no furi de  
Samayoi

Taisetsu sou ni  
Kakaeteru  
Ikiba no nai  
Ai no kakera

Nemuri ni tsuku koro  
Anata mo dokokade  
Shiawase na yumi wo  
Mite iru no?

Hoshizora ni  
Kiss wo shite  
Iiko wa mouo

Oyasumi

Mitsume  
Naide  
Tsukamaeanaide

Mayoikonda Butterfly

Jiyuu Utau  
Dare ni mo  
Mienai hane

Kakushiteru no  
Anata no mune no oku

Kagami no naka  
no omokage wa  
Nakimushi datta  
Ano koro

Dakara domou  
kodomo jya nai  
Nobashita kami  
wo hodoita

Mune wo  
Shimetsukeru  
Amai fureguransu  
Yuuwaku shiteiru  
Kizuite iru

Kotoba wo nakushita  
Kuchibiru ni mahou  
Kaketa no

Mitsume  
Naide  
Tsukamaeanaide

Itoshi sugite  
Taisetsu sugite

Kowarete shimau  
Watashi no  
Mune no kagi

Sagashi tsuzukeru  
jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi  
sarete mo

Kono kumo wo tsukinuke  
haruka na asu he to

Habataku

Negai matoi

Tobitatsu mienai  
Hane  
Kakushiteru  
Anata no mune  
no Oku

-Muy bien Megumi, perfecto-dice el profesor

-gracias-dice bajando del escenario

-bien Hanako Arisuwa, sube-dice el profesor

-d-de acuerdo-dice Hanako subiendo y colocándose para tocar el piano

-oh no ya perdió la confianza-le susurra Hinata a Sakura

-espero que salga de esta-le dice Sakura

Empieza a cantar y a tocar el piano ( you are my love de Yui Makino)

Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no  
tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku  
samayou

Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made  
futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashi no  
anata ni  
aitai...

"la termine!!" piensa Hanako

-mmmm, muy difícil… Ya sé que canten las dos-dice el profesor

-No cantare con ella!!-dice Megumi y Hanako al mismo tiempo

-no, no, no, por separado-dice el profesor

-bien-dice Megumi y Hanako

-ahora partiremos el salón, quienes quieran estar con Megumi pasen a su lado y los que quieran estar con Hanako pasen al lado de ella-dice el profesor

La mayoría del salón a excepción de Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Makore, Neji y Sasuke pasaron con Megumi

"fueron menos de los que pensé" piensa Hanako

-muy bien asa quedara-dice el profesor

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Yo: Ya al fin lo termine**

**Akira: bueno que haces aquí**

**Hanako: Kimiko-chan te acepto y tú no puedes aceptarme**

**Akira: bien, bien lo intentare **

**Yo: bien las tres juntas**

**Las tres: este es el final del capítulo 3 por favor dejen reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

Dia 4

**Yo: holaaa!!**

**Akira: yaaay!!**

**Hanako: muy bien este es el capitulo cuatro**

**Akira y yo: no digas nuestras líneas!!**

**Hanako: esta bien**

**Yo: hmp, espero que disfruten el capitulo**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

-Hanako despierta!- dice Makore mientras toca la puerta de la habitación de hotel de la joven chica

-umm ya voy 5 minutos mas- se escucha la voz de Hanako (que por supuesto estaba acostada)

-Hanako llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-dice Makore golpeando la puerta

-ya voy dame 5 minutos para alistarme- dice Hanako durante los 5 minutos se escuchan varios ruidos raros

-listo- dice Hanako saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta

-ahora vámonos- dice Makore mientras la toma de la mano

-mmm, Makore-kun- dice Hanako mientras corren

-que?- dice Makore parándose

-tenemos clase los sabados?- pregunta Hanako mientras también se para

-no porque- dice Makore

-porque hoy es sábado- dice Hanako un tanto enojada

-ups, lo siento vamos al hotel para ponernos ropa normal- dice Makore regesandose

-de acuerdo- dice Hanako siguiéndolo

DESPUES DE CAMBIARSE

Hanako llevaba una blusa color morado y encima una chamarra negra, una falda morada, unas medias negras y unos combers morados con cintas negras, y Makore solo una camiseta verde un pantalón libáis y uno combers negros.

-ah, mi celular- dice Hanako leyendo el mensaje que le dejaron

-que dice- pregunta Makore

-mis padres quieren darme la bienvenida- dice Hanako

-entonces vamos a ir- pregunta Makore

-claro que no si me quieren ver que me busquen- dice Hanako

-bien- dice Makore

-y tus padres no los vas a visitar?- pregunta Hanako

-los vi ayer- dice Makore con una sonrisa

-oye cuando ve estar listo el escenario yume?- pregunta Makore

-dentro de una semana- dice Hanako

-nosotros nos encargaremos de la publicidad, junto con Risa-chan- dice Hanako

-la primera obra no será la cenicienta?- pregunta Makore

-si- dice Hanako

-no vas a adicionar par el papel?- pregunta Makore

-no, seré una de las hadas madrinas- le responde Hanako

-oh bueno, mínimo tu vas a ser una hada madrina, a mi me dijeron que hasta la próxima obra podría actuar porque ALGUIEN me lastimo el hombro- dice Makore viendo a Hanako

-bueno si hubieras tomado bien la varilla no hubieras caído- dice Hanako empezando a caminar

-hmp- dice Makore mientras la sigue

-así que, que quieres hacer?- Pregunta Hanako

-no se supone que recogeríamos a Risa-chan?- pregunta Makore

-es cierto vamos- dice Hanako mientras pide un taxi

EN EL AEROPUERTO

-donde estarán- dice una chica de la edad de Hanako y Makore, pelo corto, color café, ojos azules, con una falda color rojo, una blusa del mismo color, una chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos de piso.

-RISA-CHAN!!- grita Hanako corriendo hacia ella con Makore de la mano

-Hanako-chan, Makore-kun… ya andan saliendo juntos- dice Risa muy seria

-No!- dicen ambos soltándose la mano

-aahh.. ok- dice Risa con una sonrisa

-asi que a donde quieres ir- pregunta Hanako

-al hotel-dice Risa un tanto enojada

-jeje, perdón- dice Hanako

-vamonos- dice Makore

EN EL HOTEL

-bien descansa porque el lunes iras a la escuela- dice Makore con una sonrisa

-Quee!!-dice Risa muy enojada

-si! Risa-chan ira a nuestra escuela- empieza a saltar Hanako

-uf, ya que- dice Risa

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Yo: Achooo!**

**Hanako y Akira: alguien esta hablando de ti!**

**Yo: claro que no estoy enferma**

**Akira: bueno que te recuperes**

**Hanako:1,2,3**

**Las tres: Este es el final del capitulo 3 dejen reviews**


End file.
